Yvonne Strahovski
Yvonne Strahovski (b. Yvonne Strzechowski, 30 July, 1982) plays Sarah Walker-Bartowski in NBC's Chuck.Actress Profile, retrieved 2nd June 2010, IMDB.com Biography Early life She was born in Maroubra, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia to Polish parents who had previously emigrated from Warsaw. Yvonne first learned to speak Polish, before learning English in school. She first ventured into acting when she played the character "Viola" in a school production of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, and claims her favourite actress is Meryl Streep."Acting bug", retrieved 2nd June 2010, Virgin1.co.uk Additionally, she has a dance background, having trained from the age of 5 and acknowledges that it helps her during the fight scenes in Chuck, specifically citing the fight scene featuring her character Sarah and Matthew Bomer's character, Bryce Larkin in the Buy More."Fighting talk", retrieved 2nd June 2010, Virgin1.co.ukSeason One box set special features She attended Santa Sabina College, Strathfield during her high school years, and is a graduate of University of Western Sydney's Theatre Nepean with a Bachelor of Arts in Performance.Yvonne Strahovki's Early Life, retrieved 2nd June 2010, Wikipedia.org She changed her surname from 'Strzechowski' to the phonetic spelling 'Strahovski' as per request of the producers of the show."What's in a name?", retrieved 2nd June 2010, Virgin1.co.uk Personal & Family Life Her father is an electrical engineer and her mother works as a lab technician, and she is an only child. Due to this, she has often cited the difficulty of living so far away from her family and friends. However, in 2007, after her acting success in Chuck, her parents emigrated to the USA to be near her."Only Child", retrieved 2nd June 2010, Virgin1.co.uk She dated Matt Doran from 2006-2007, and was in a relationship with Tim Loden from 2009-2012."Mags", retrieved 2nd June 2010, Virgin1.co.uk Acting Career Yvonne is represented by Sue Barnett & Associates in Surrey Hills, Australia. She began her acting career in Australia, when she played "Suzie" in the Australian satirical television show Double the Fist. In 2005, she was given the role of "Freya Lewis" in the short-lived drama series headLand.headLand Cast, retrieved 2nd June 2010, Wikipedia.org She appeared in 13 episodes of the show, before playing "Federal Agent Martina Royce" in Sea Patrol in 2007. After this, she began auditioning for several shows, including Chuck, and her audition tape immediately caught the attention of the creators and producers of the show, Josh Schwartz and Chris Fedak.Audition tape for Chuck, Season One box set special features - can also be seen here As a result of this, she moved to the US six months later, and was cast as what was then the role of "Sarah Kent" two days later. Her success in Chuck has recently lead to more prominent acting roles, including starring in the Australian films The Canyon and I Love You Too. She is currently filming for an unknown role in the upcoming film The Killer Elite, an action thriller based on the Ranulph Fiennes novel "The Family Men"."Robert de Niro and Yvonne Strahovski Join The Killer Elite", retrieved 2nd June 2010, Movieweb.com Additionally, she also also performed several voice acting roles, perhaps most profoundly portraying the character "Miranda Lawson" in the video game Mass Effect 2.Stars of Mass Effect 2, retrieved 2nd June 2010, Mass Effect Official Website Her other foray into voice acting came in 2010 when she voiced the character "Peg Mooring" into the straight-to-DVD release LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers. Strahovski's latest voice acting role was when she portrayed Aya Brea in The 3rd Birthday, which was released on March 29, 2011. Trivia * Yvonne is also known to be a fan of science fiction and horror films, including Jurassic Park, and Kill Bill."Sci-fi fan", retrieved 2nd June 2010, Virgin1.co.uk * Yvonne is capable of peforming numerous accents, including Scottish, Irish, Cockney, British, Brooklyn and Southern American dialects, the latter of which she demonstrates in ."Accents", retrieved 2nd June 2010, Virgin1.co.uk * She spoke brief amounts of Polish in both , , and . In she uses her native Australian accent when addressing an audience."Polish", retrieved 2nd June 2010, Virgin1.co.uk * She is said to enjoy outdoors activities including rock climbing, hiking and camping."No gamer", retrieved 2nd June 2010, Virgin1.co.uk * Yvonne was also ranked #24 on both Entertainment Weekly's "Butt-Kicking Babes: New and Improved!" list in 2007, and Wizard magazine's 2008’s Sexiest Women of TV poll. She also featured in TV Guide’s Most Fit Stars list in 2008."Making the List", retrieved 2nd June 2010, Virgin1.co.uk * She is 5' 9¼" (1.76 m) tall. * She has Voice Acted in the Video games Mass Effect 2 as Miranda Lawson and as Aya Brea in Square Enix's Latest Video Game The 3rd Birthday. Though in Mass Effect, she was also used as Face Model for Miranda Lawson. Filmography Films: * Gone as Sondra * Persons Of Interest as Lara * The Plex as Sarah * The Canyon as Lori * I Love You Too as Alice * Shadows from the Sky as Jill * Matching Jack as Veronica * ''LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers'' as Peg Mooring * ''The Killer Elite'' as Anne TV: * Double the Fist as Suzie * headLand as Freya Lewis * Sea Patrol as Fed Agent Martina Royce * as CIA Agent Sarah Walker * Dexter as Hanna McKay References External links * * *Yvonne Strahovski Interview at DaemonsTV.com * Strahotski.com — Unofficial Yvonne Strahovski fan site * Unknown Aussie lands TV lead in US * [http://www.nbc.com/Chuck/about/bios/strahovski.shtml Bio at the official NBC site for Chuck] * TVGuide.com interview * Yvonne Strahovski in Maxim Magazine * Yvonne Strahovski at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors